Sandman (Ultimate Spider-Man)
: Looking for another article with the name Sandman? Check out the Sandman disambiguation page. Sandman is a former criminal that later became an ally to Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D.. He appeared in the Ultimate Spider-Man television series. History Early life Flint Marko was a petty criminal. When Flint broke out of prison he was caught in a nuclear explosion which fused his molecules with sand. This allowed Flint to turn his body into sand. Calling himself Sandman, Flint became a dangerous criminal. Nick Fury had Sandman arrested and put on a deserted island in the Bermuda Triangle. Being isolated on the island drove Sandman insane and he developed a split personality. These two personalities were his adult self and a child that called himself Sandy. Sandman was even able to use his shapeshifting powers to take the form of a child. Later life Snowday When it snowed in New York City, Spider-Man, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, and White Tiger decided they needed to get away to somewhere warm. Nova looked on the S.H.I.E.L.D. files and discovered and island which they flew to. While having fun on the beach the heroes met Sandy. Sandy wanted to play hide and seek with them and went into the jungle. Spider-Man and the others realized they needed to help Sandy and went looking for him. While searching for Sandy, Spider-Man and the others ran into a man named Flint who said he was Sandy's brother and Flint thanked the heroes for playing with him. Flint told the heroes that Sandy loves to play games and that he might be in the ruins. Spider-Man and the others were confused because they did not see any ruins when they flew to the island. However, as they turned around ancient ruins mysteriously appeared behind them. As they turned back around they saw that Flint had vanished and then heard Sandy yelling at the heroes to catch him. Spider-Man and the others were creeped out by what was going on on the island and ran toward their jet. However, as they reached the jet they saw Sandy standing in front of it. Sandy knew they were trying to leave and became angry. Sandy then turned into a giant sand cloud and grabbed the jet and took it to the top of the ruins. Sandy then turned into a giant fist made of sand and attacked the heroes. As Sandy disappeared Flint reappeared and used his shapeshifting sand powers to create a giant maze out of sand. While in the maze Flint attacked the heroes. As Spider-Man and the heroes escaped the maze they started to make their way to their jet. As they got to the jet they got inside and flew off. Sandman attempted to grab them but was unable to. When the heroes got back to New York City, Spider-Man emptied out some sand that got in his boot. However, it was really Sandman. Sandman then caused the jet to crash. Nick Fury warned Spider-Man that if Sandman draws strength from the ground and that if he set foot on New Your he would become even more powerful, so Spider-Man caused the jet to crash on a frozen river. However, Sandman transformed into a giant sand monster and started to walk toward New York City. Nova then flew to Sandman and blasted him with his lasers. The heat from the lasers were so intense that it turned Sandman to glass. Sandman was then taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Sandman Returns S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist then started to try to rehabilitate Sandman. However, an accident in the laboratory caused it to catch fire and Sandman got free. Spider-Man believed that Sandman was trying to escape. However, Sandman turned into sand and smothered the fire and saved everyone. Sandman then told Spider-Man that all he wanted to do was help him. S.H.I.E.L.D. made Sandman a member of Spider-Man's team. S.H.I.E.L.D. also gave Sandman a special suit which limited his power and made him mentally stable. S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist then gave Spider-Man a switch which would immobilize the suit if Sandman were to betray him. As Spider-Man and Sandman patrolled New York City they got a message from Nick Fury saying that Swarm was attacking a S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Spider-Man and Sandman quickly responded. During the battle Swarm started to absorb Sandman's suit into himself so Spider-Man got him out of it. Because Sandman was out of the suit he started to go crazy like he did on the island and began beating Swarm. However, Sandman was able to regain control of himself. Spider-Man was able to convince Nick Fury to let him take Sandman into the city to hang out. However, Batroc the Leaper showed up and Sandman once again lost control and started tearing up the city trying to stop Batroc. Spider-Man webbed Batroc up. However, Sandman told Spider-Man that doing the right thing was hard and he attacked him and in the process destroyed the switch that could immobilize his suit. Sandman then created a sand storm which hurled debris through the air. Sandman then transformed into a giant sand creature and S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter jets arrived to take him down. Nova flew to the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier and got an android named Andy which ate matter. Nova gave Andy to Spider-Man and Spider-Man put Andy in Sandman. Andy then began to eat Sandman. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents then arrived and managed to get Sandman back into his containment suit and took him back into custody. Contest of Champions Sandman was one of the many villains abducted by Grandmaster to fight in his games against his brother, the Collector, who had Earth's heroes fight for him. One of the games that Grandmaster and Collector played was capture the flag. Grandmaster chose Sandman as his "game piece" and Collector chose Spider-Man. As Sandman and Spider-Man fought Sandman began to beat Spidey. However, Collector sent Captain America, Iron Fist, and Red Hulk to help him. As Red Hulk fought Sandman he became angry and the angrier he got the hotter he got. Red Hulk became so hot that he was able to turn Sandman into glass. Sandman then shattered into several pieces and the Collector removed him from the game. Beached When Spider-Man and Iron Spider crash landed on an island while fighting the Vulture, Sandman rose up from the ground and attacked them. As they fought Sandman shouted child like terms such as "play time" and "tag your it". Iron Spider then used a special type of webbing to freeze Sandman. Spider-Man noticed that Sandman was acting like a child and suggested that they get him back to S.H.I.E.L.D. However, Sandman was able to escape the ice and split into two people, his Sandy persona and his Sandman persona. Sandman and Sandy then attacked Spider-Man and Iron Spider. Spider-Man was able to get Sandman and Sandy to merge and Iron Spider hit Sandman with his laser which stunned him. However, Sandman qickly reformed into four separate beings, one of which shapeshifted into a giant maze while the others tried to kill Spider-Man. While Spider-Man fought the Sandmen, Iron Spider discovered that a nearby lighthouse was actually some kind of secret base. As Iron Spider explored the base he found the real Flint Marko attached to a machine. Iron Spider believed that Marko was behind the creation of the other Sandmen but was shocked when Sandman asked Iron Spider to free him from the machine. Iron Spider was then captured by Doctor Octopus and learned that he had also captured Sandman and was forcing him to create the other sand creatures. Spider-Man shortly arrived and freed Sandman and Iron Spider. Spider-Man then learned that Doctor Octopus had a remote which he was using to control the Sandman clones. As Spider-Man destroyed the remote the sand creatures fell apart and the sand returned to Sandman. However, Doctor Octopus was able to escape. The New Sinister Six Sometime later Doctor Octopus broke into a S.H.I.E.L.D. base to steal a weapon that could be used against HYDRA. Spider-Man tried to stop him but failed. To make matters worse Hydro-Man had created a vortex of water around the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. As Hydro-Man was about to destroy the S.H.I.E.L.D. base Sandman came out of the ground and fought Hydro-Man. When Doctor Octopus had HYDRA Island come out of the sky it distracted Sandman and Hydro-Man sucker punched him. However, Sandman eventually gained the upper hand and was able to beat Hydro-Man. Agent Web Sandman was shown having a fun day at the beach along with the other Web Warriors. Graduation Day Sandman was one of several heroes that attended the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy graduation. In the comics In the Ultimate comics, Flint Marko started out as a petty crook but gained the power to turn into sand after Justin Hammer experimented on him. Hammer was attempting to recreate the Super Soldier formula that turned Steve Rogers into Captain America. Gallery 76989789.PNG 8790894675475.png 69789769789.png 1662953_orig.png 8790897056755.PNG 768983453253453.jpg 7908970575675.PNG 435645643676978.PNG 4567908908970.PNG 879089708989.PNG 697897697897.PNG Appearances 'Ultimate Spider-Man' *Snowday *Sandman Returns *Contest of Champions: Part 2 *Contest of Champions: Part 4 *Beached *The New Sinister Six: Part 2 *Agent Web *Graduation Day: Part 1 Trivia *Sandman was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker who previously voiced the young Destroyer in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. :*Sandy was voiced by Tara Strong. Category:A-Z Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters